Love Is Noise
by Booth's Angel
Summary: My idea of a song fic. I love this group, this song, and this couple! Yang/ Hunt Post 5x9. Rated M for strong sexual content!


**Title:** Love Is Noise  
**Characters:** Yang/ Hunt  
**Rating:** M- Strong Sexual Content.  
**Spoilers: **All Yang/ Hunt moments from S5 are fair game with references to Yang/ Burke from S3.

_**I do not own the characters- that distinction belongs to ABC. This story is for entertainment purposes, No copyright infringement is intended. **_

* * *

_Are we blind - can we see?  
We are one - incomplete  
Are we blind - In the shade  
Waiting for lightning - to be saved  
Cause love is noise and love is pain  
Love is these blues that I'm singing again  
_

Cristina couldn't concentrate. It wasn't fair. She was standing in an operating room, her sanctuary, the one place she'd always been able to focus, and she couldn't concentrate because he was standing across the cold steel table from her.

He didn't crack peoples' chests open, or spend his days manipulating human hearts, but he operated with the same cool certainty and confidence of Preston Burke and Cristina found that sexy as hell.

She found him sexy as hell- and it wasn't fair.

Suddenly the monitor flat-lined. The sound of nothingness was deafening. The 44 year-old mother of two was crashing. Cristina could see her father's face as her hands pushed further into the patients chest to stop the new bleed. The focus was back. It was just her, the patient, and an assembly line of hands all working together to make sure that those two kids didn't have the same result Cristina'd had.

_  
Will those feet in modern times  
Understand this world's affliction  
Recognize the righteous anger  
Understand this world's addiction? _

It had been 8 months, 2 weeks, and 3 days since Cristina had had sex. It wasn't hard to remember. It had been exactly one day before her heart had been ripped out of her chest. Not a day you're likely to forget.

It still hurt to dwell on that day. Her head throbbed from the internal noise as she absently rubbed her temple.

Dr. Owen Hunt finished updating the patient's file across the nurses' counter from her. She'd previously positioned herself so that she could surreptitiously watch him with the family. The way he'd reassured the husband, the way he'd handled that little girl; a dark haired little girl… so frightened… needing to hear that her mother would be okay. The little boy… too small… so small he had no idea what was going on around him.

Cristina's thoughts had drifted again, and before she knew it he was across the counter from her with the chart in his hands.

"Nice job in there Dr. Yang." No eye contact. His voice just a little to loud for the reality of the distance between them.

"Thank you Dr. Hunt," she replied smoothly, glancing around to see if anyone else noticed the tension that charged the air around them. He hesitated for just a fraction of a second too long before replacing the chart and walking away.

He had become an expert at complicating her life. Two kisses, bullying her into dragging up the memories of her father- memories she preferred to keep buried with the rest of the useless emotions, then he'd appeared on her doorstep and told her she was beautiful.

He'd told her he thought she was beautiful and walked away. He'd just stood up and walked away, and try as she might she couldn't find the words to stop him. Now he was there, in her sanctuary, her OR. He was a complication!

I was blind - couldn't see  
What was here in me  
I was blind - insecure  
I felt like the road was way too long, yeah  
Cause love is noise and love is pain  
Love is these blues that I'm singing again

* * *

Cristina was exhausted. Working 36 hours straight in order to log as much OR time as possible. She was exhausted, but anxious. She could hear her pulse quicken as she approached her stoop. She hadn't been sure that she wanted him to be there waiting for her until he wasn't. She had been sure he'd be there with another declaration- another complication, and now that he wasn't she felt even more confused.

_  
Will those feet in modern times  
Recognize the heavy burden  
Will those feet in modern times  
Pardon me for my sins  
Love is noise _

Cristina's hair was dripping down her back. She'd just opened the fridge and pulled out a yogurt when the knock came. One nice thing about having Torres for a roommate- there was always food. One bad thing was that she had friends who showed up at all hours.

She expect Mark Sloan to be on the other side of the door, and nearly fainted when she was met by those piercing blue eyes. There was a thundercloud in their depths.

"Dr. Hunt." she felt herself begin to shake.

He pushed past her as she'd involuntarily stepped back and now he seemed to tower over her. She had to fight every instinct to grab him and kiss him.

"I tried not to come." The pain flooded from him. "I tried to not to need you." There was a look in his eyes that she'd seen twice before, and there was no holding back-

Their lips met roughly; a battle for control. He was so rough… so hard everywhere but his lips. His lips were so soft she could drown in them.

Her tongue slipped between his parted lips. Her body pressed into his, feeling him respond. Cristina pulled back slowly to look into his eyes again. "I still don't know you."

"No," he agreed- quiet- thoughtful- "but you see me."

He gently picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. He undressed slowly allowing her time to stop him, to tell him that this was too much- too fast. She stood perfectly still.

Once all his clothes had been shed except for his underwear, he turned to her. His hand slid up her arm and across her exposed clavicle. Then his hands were at the hem of her shirt. When his fingers claimed her flesh she was nearly consumed by the flame. Cristina couldn't think, couldn't breathe. She was falling.

He undressed her with a careful precision, stopping to marvel at the perfection of her body. "Cristina… I-"

She knew they could talk themselves out of this. She was determined not to let it happen. "Shut up and finish what you've started."

She pulled him in for a kiss, stopping any further conversation. Every cell seemed alive as it hadn't in so long. Her body vibrated to his touch. His hands skimmed every inch, lingering on her breasts. Her back arched. Suddenly his mouth was gone. He left a trail of kisses down her cheek and neck. Fire raced through her veins.

His mouth found her breast. Her nipples, already alert, became even tighter and more sensitive. His tongue raced around the areola. He pulled one into his mouth calling a moan from deep within her. He suckled her swollen flesh as his hands continued their exploration.

They fell to the bed in a tangled heap. He found her warm center. Her hips moved closer, urging him on. She was wet, dripping with desire. Owen wanted this moment to last forever, to spend an eternity on every inch of her naked flesh. His pulsing erection told him that wouldn't be possible. He needed to be inside her, sharing her warmth.

He entered her slowly, watching as she took every inch of him. He looked into her eyes. They were clouded with desire. Her body was already taking her to another place.

His lips possessed hers as he moved on top of her. He pulled on her bottom lip; she bit his. Their tongues danced. The rhythm of his hips increased.

He shifted his weight to one arm so that his free hand could find her clitoris. He massaged the swollen nub as he pumped slowly into her. Her body began to tense again. She was close. They reached their climax together- a burst of heat and desire that nearly consumed them both.

As they lay in each others arms, they enjoyed the stillness. For a few brief moments, there was quiet.

* * *

**The Verve - Love Is Noise**

**A/N**_: I've been floundering a bit- I'm trying to find my voice again. I hope you enjoy. _


End file.
